Summer With Dad
by Hugs6
Summary: The thrilling adventures of my OC Olivia as she spends the summer with her imortal parent, who is... Includes Love, Sparring, and stuff!
1. Summer Vacation

Needless to say, The best part of my life is the part i spend with my father. Who just happens to be lord of the dead, the one, the only, King Hades.

Oh yeah, not something you'd mention during career day.

Some demigod's parents still want to be together but can't, not the case with my mom and dad, they hate each others guts. There's only one thing the can agree on, I am a saint (compared to them at least).

My life is so sick messed up, it's a wonder it's any better then theres but hey, my parent's aren't the greatest.

Actually, Spending time with my dad isn't the part I like. It's the thrilling chill I get when I step into the underworld. Hanging out with my half brother Nico, I have to admit, is a plus.

My name is Olivia Bennet, and I've just packed my bags for the wonderful(ly boring) trip to the underworld. Adiós Amigos. Good by cruel world, hello cruel underworld.

Sorry the chapters short, but I promise this book won't be a one shot. This introduces my new OC Olivia, who happens to be the the daughter of Hades. I'm gonna enjoy writing the thrilling summer Liv spends with her dad and half brother, and about her ghoul friends. Untill then, CUPCAKES ARE EVIL!


	2. Home sweet, Underworld?

Ah. The smell of death.

Your probably looking at me like I'm insane.

I am.

Death seems to be my only friend.

What with all my other friends mysteriously dying to the jealous hand of death.

But hey. It's not my fault I live in the under world during the summer.

I could be going to Camp Halfblood, and being reletively, A. Safe, and B. Normal.

But neither safe nor normal are something I wanna be. Nope, I'd rather stay down here and be terrifying.

I grab my bag and teddy bear from where Charon had dumped me, "Love you too Charon!" I called after him, making sure to mispronounce his name.

"Hey." My emo of a half brother said.

"Hey." I said, then added, "Where's dad?"

"He's busy per usual, wanna go swim in the river Styx?" Thunder rumbled. He was, had to be, kidding of course, right?

I rolled my eyes and headed to my dungeon- er bedroom.

On my way I grabbed a pomegranit, yum!

"Horace!" I cried to my excitable hellhound I'd gotten for my 10th birthday.

I'd like to say after that my day was peachy keen, but that's when my dad showed up at my door.

Duhn, duhn duh!

Hope you enjoy it! Coming soon, a poll of whose my best OC, be smart and chose Ralph.


	3. Sparring with the old man

Okay, just to clear things up, Olivia is not Biancca. She is a twelve year old girl (two years younger then Nico in this book) who happens to be a child of Hades. Not everyone knows this.

"Hey Olivia." Dad said, I made no move to welcome him.

"You know I won't always be there to entertain you, right?" He asked and I practically laughed.

"Name one time you've ever "entertained" me." And he grimaced, then picked up one of my stygian iron swords.

"Spar to the death!" He said, laughing.

"Are you ready to rumble?" I asked in a big anouncer voice, then we shook hands and tried to kill each other.

Good times. Good times.

"I've been hit!" I cried falling to the floor dramatically.

We were still laughing when something suspicious interupted us.

It was the sound of my Half brother Nico screaming.

"Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff, and thats why we call him, Cliff hanger!" "Wait! Wait!" I do not watch between the lions anymore. Stop judging me! I think I did a great job. Okay, here's your reminder Miss Becca, Review cuz I updated! Thank you.


	4. My brother's Love unlife

Another to clear things up: Olivia will not stay in the underworld forever because she ate the pomigranit. Read Myth-O-Mania's Phone Home Persephone, it gives a better explanation then I ever could.

Funny, any other boy would be happy to be surrounded by girls. Not Nico, who was currently screaming his pants off.

"The Mary-Sues! There everywhere!" He sobbed

"Stand back!" I yelled as my minion Pippi (inspiration from Mr. Poppers Peguins "I'm Paraphrasing" Luv ya Pippi!) supplied me with spears, which I went on to thrust in every direction at the pretty girls faces.

"Scatter!" One of them yelled, and everything was chaos.

"Thanks sis." Nico said, gaining his composure.

"No biggy." I said then added, "What's with the Mary-Sues?"

"They love me! Everytime I step out of the underworld they ambush me!" My (half) brother the dramatic.

"Yeah, yeah."

The rest of the day went as normal as life in the underworld could get. Which of course meant besides the ghost attack, ghost herding, and Pizza delivery guy mix up (Hey! Man can't live on pomegranit alone!) was normal for me.

I hung out with my ghoulfriends (Monster high's word) and spray painted things red.

Fun Fun.

No cliffhanger, but I'm having a hard time figuiring things out. Special thanks to Nicole Di Angelo, who gave me the question at the top and is very very confusing. She's in love with Nico. Yet claims to be her brother. Anyone else confused? I was gonna put you in the book, but got confused. Sorry! Please review. I need reviewers. come on. Please? So yeah I'm updating today, I don't really have and updating day but once in awhile I get determined and, Yeah...


	5. My Love unlife

**Nicole is not in love with Nico, and she is his brother. Thank you for clearing that up**

Sigh. I'm in love. With the pizza guy. I ordered another pizza today. He stayed a bit longer. For me!

I told my ghoulfriends. They all giggled and talked about how cute he was. Teenage Ghouls (and girls) are so overrated. Sigh. Yet I call myself one of them.

"Okay, two words, Pomegranit. Pizza." Nico knew I loved both Pomegranits, and Pizza. He's an awesome halfbrother.

"Oh my gods, AWESOME! Hey maybe Garret will make one for us." Oh yeah, Nico knew all about my young love.

"That would be so *ghoul!" Nico said enthusiastically, for the Ghost King at least.

*(Ghoul/Cool)

"What are you girls squealing about?" The one I'm forced to call my father asked sarcastically.

"Dad. Really? _Real_ mature." Nico, Normal again (Styx, I forgot, He's NEVER normal), and rolling his eyes, real classy.

"Well, we're just thinking how cool pomegranit pizza would be." I clarified.

"Eh Pizza again?" He narrowed his eyes at me, the pizza mastermind.

"Yes, please promise you won't try and disect his soul again, Please?" No lie.

"If I have to." Dad sighed.

"You do." I said, glaring to make sure he got the picture.

"Okay, Okay!" Dad protested. I'm very good at glaring.

Have you **_ever_ **Seen Princess Bride? The scene I'm thinking about: TWUU LUB. and MAAHRIG. AWESOMENESS!


	6. Garret the 13 year old Pizza guy

**This part of the story is told under Garret's POV about what he experienced first entering the underworld, ENJOY!**

Garret's POV:

At first I thought I was delivering to a record place.

"Hello? Order for a Miss, Olivia Bennet?" I asked the man at the front desk.

He frowned.

"What does this look like to you?" He asked pulling out a gold coin, I jumped back.

"WHOA! Is that real gold?" He frowned again then spoke into an earpiece.

"Olivia, you have no business contacting the outside world, but he passed the test, sending him down." I didn't fully understand what he said, Outside world? Where did this girl live, a cave?

"Just paging her." he said with a smile, totally faking it.

"Come on, I'll ecscort you to the, well, er, come on." We stepped into an elevator.

It kept going down down down.

Finally it stopped.

The guy, I could see his nametag now, Charon (I barely held back a laugh at his name...) got out first.

"Get in the boat." He said grouchily.

The river was like nothing I'd ever seen before, dark, and terrifying.

The fact that my driver was cursing the whole way DID NOT help.

"I don't even have any_ dead _People to take!" He mumbled angrily.

That's when I figuired out we were in _THE _Underworld.

Wowzers.

Greek mythology had always been interesting for me.

And after having so many deaths in my family, I'm barely hanging onto the one uncle I have left, Hades has a special meaning to me.

"Were here." He said waving his arm.

I took the cue and stepped out.

Suddenly a girl came running up dog, no hell hound! nipping at her heels.

"Hey, here's your pizza..." Wow she was stunning.

"Thanks... What was the price again? Oh yeah 12.75 right?" She fumbled in her purse, then looked up.

"Wow." She breathed.

Then the invisible King Hades appeared.

"MORTAL! I will disect your soul!" Okay...

"You do that, I still need 12.75." I chose to answer, although I probably shouldn't have sassed my hero...

"Do you dare smart mouth me?" The might lord of the dead asked indignantly.

"No...?" I wondered aloud.

"Daddy, you mean well, but it's just pizza, no soul dissecting today." Olivia patted Hades' arm.

DADDY?

SWEET!

"Not even a little bit?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her head.

"Aw..." He said remorsefully, and vaporized (I think I'm using a word right...).

"So, want some pizza?" She asked brightly, dropping the money in my open hands, I'd frankly forgot about the need of payment.

"Well I know I would love some." A boy grumbled, stepping out of the shadows.

"Oops, sorry Nico. This is my halfbrother Nico, Nico this is um, I never caught your name." Uggh she was gorgeous.

"Garret, Nice to meet you Nico." She was young, we both were, I was barely 13, but that couldn't stop me from being in love.

"Pizza for all of us!" She declared, and handed our Pepperoni pizza and parmesian cheese packets.

"Really? You expect _ME_ to eat pamesian?" Nico complained.

"I'll take yours!" We both said at the same time.

It was official.

I was in love.

With the daughter of a god.

**So what do you think guys? Personally, it's one of my better chapters. I'm thinking of doing more in his POV because it's really fun to write like this. Because I don't want to have to clear things up in the start of the next chapter here goes: **Garret is a mortal not a demigod. He really can see through the mist becaus he is gifted, that's all. **I'll be working a lot on this book lately because I really want to finish one of these books so I can declutter my Doc manager thing. I'm going to delete Dawn of the Peacock to do so if you still want to read it PM me.**


	7. The Unnatural habitat of a Mary Sue

**This is back to Olivia's POV but I plan to do the past tense first date in Garret's POV because Garret is awesome and stuff.**

I admit to feeling a little bad.

If I were to explain the situation in plant terms, which isn't hard when your stepmom is the goddess of all things flowery, I'd say, Ahem:

While my love life blossomed (We'd already had a first date, kiss and the title of bf/gf was now official!) my brother's whithered.

So I decided to go Mary-Sue hunting.

I followed one out of the building and down the street.

It stopped at a lavish apartment and went in.

I shadow traveled to follow her.

"OMG he's totally into me!" She squealed into her prissy pink phone.

"Huh," I thought, "Demigods aren't allowed to have phones."

Then I got closer and saw the monuments.

One to my brother (*GAG*), the other to, The cellphone.

Then I got an Idea.

I shadow traveled outside and placed my IM.

"Maria!" I called to my friend.

"HEY Olivia!" She said excitedly, it was obvious she was in her hole for some downtime.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What?"

"I need your dad to do something, well actually ruin something..."

"He likes doing that..." Agreed Maria.

"Well, I'm here at, 203 Pine road, outside of apartment 75, will your dad ruin the cellphone connection for this apartment?"

"I'm sure he will." MK promised.

"Great, hey why don't you visit sometime soon?"

"That would be so awesome!"

"Great bye!"

It was only five minutes later that I heard screaming.

"HELP! 911! 911!"

Five seconds later the fire department was barging inside of apartment 75.

"MY PHONE IS DEAD!" She wailed.

Okay, so I'm really happy with this chapter I hope you are too... Dedicated to Nicole Di Angelo entirely and completely because technically she is Olivia's Sister and she is awesome, thanks for reviewing a gazzilion times! Next chap: **First Date!**


	8. First Dates, VIA Jake

**Garret's POV!**

First off, I'm not rich.

I barely scrape by with, what, 20 dollars a week.

I use that to buy an occasional meal at McDonalds and put the other part of it towards clothes and my savings towards an electric scooter.

So, I basically had to take like, 10 bucks out of my scooter fund for this whole, Thing.

Plus five dollars to pay Jake our "Chauffer".

Jake happened to have a really nice bike/carrige thingy.

He also had a tux, which was _NOT _what I was wearing.

She was laughing when we pulled up at McDonalds.

"That bad?" I asked.

"NO! I have chinese take out, pizza and pomegranit dishes most of the time, and that's when I'm not in the underworld!"

Jake had already gotten out.

I was wearing a Hoody and my good jeans, she was doing the same but her hoody had a bejewled skull on it.

"Reservations for a Garret Curt?" I asked to Jake who was also playing waiter.

"Right this way." he said.

People laughed at tuxed up Jake, and our phoney fanciness.

He ordered for us.

My meal:

A dollar menu double cheeseburger, dollar drink, and a large fries I was sharing with _Her_.

Here meal:

Exactly the same.

Except she got Sprite when I got CocaCola.

Jake got a BigMac (With his own money) and headed for the bike.

Probably why he's my bestfriend, even though he did take some of my fries.

After our "fancy" dinner we hit the movie theater.

It was a monday so if you had three people the admitance was 75 cents per person.

It was a cheap animated thing (The Pirates- Band of misfits).

We laughed, Jake sat in the front row and we sat in the back.

Jake and I split a popcorn, which I of course shared...

Olivia and I shared a drink.

Somewhere in between all that we kissed- Olivia and I, not Jake and I...

We were driving her back to the thing when she harmlessly mentioned the Gf/Bf situation.

I had to agree.

And Jake still doesn't know who she is.

Although with a boy as pecuilor as that, he probably would believe.

**Jake** **is either a demigod (Not Jake Mason) or a satyr, but he is definatly related to Camp Half Blood. THE PLOT THICKENS! Oh wow this is getting to be so fun to write... Gasp guys I'm actually thinking of branching out and writing a Kane Chronicles book because one of my split personalities is madly in love with anubis! Wooh.**


	9. Soul disecting class, and MK

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR 14 DAYS! NOOO! Yeah... But still, oohhh slacker! NO! MORE! GASP!**

Maria _FINALLY_ got to come and visit.

Okay so it didn't go as well as I hoped...

But I was happy to see my friend.

Even if Nico wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make line breaks in this chapter and you can't stop me! MWAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done now...<strong>

* * *

><p>*Flashback begins*<p>

"Wow, snazzy place you've got here, it's... Dark."

"Not nearly as happy as Camp Half Blood, but it fits our moods down here, and that's all that really matters."

Maria seemed nervous.

She wasn't afraid of the dark, I knew that, so what was wrong?

Then she yelped, as my half brother stepped out of the shadows.

Okay, I burst out laughing.

"Are you afraid? Of him?"

She shuffled her feet, an act that might have been out of embarrasment, that or ADHD...

"It's a long story."

Nico growled, literally growled at her.

"Story time!" I said cheefully, this should be good.

* * *

><p><strong>lalala whatever, lalala doesn't matter, lalala oh well, lalala...<strong>

* * *

><p>"It was a few weeks after coming here..." She started.<p>

"I was new!" She shielded her face.

"She went "exploring" found her way into the Hades cabin. She broke my favorite, besides the Hades figurine, I keep that locked up, mythomagic figurine."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"And she laughed at it!"

"Well I'm sorry if it's funny that a boy plays with dolls, at your age too!"

"They're FIGURINES!" Nico fumed.

"Guys, save the dramatics till later, Nico your teaching Soul disecting class today right? Maria Signed up. So did I becasue I knew Maria would be there. I can take over if you want. But I know you don't want that because dad might not give you another teaching chance right?"

He nodded miserably.

Soul disecting class here we come!

* * *

><p><strong>Vote in Reviews and PMs if Justin Beiber is really Dustbin Dweeber (Come on, Agree with me! I.E. That means, yeah he is.)<strong>

* * *

><p>After we got past the glaring stage things were slightly okay.<p>

So Maria came at Nico with a state of the art soul disecter and threaten to use it.

The worst part is that was before she understood how to.

I know, I would be afraid too.

Nico basically got made a fool of in front of 18 ghosts and two humans.

He had to threaten the ghost and blackmail us not to tell dad.

All in all it was really fun.

And we managed to all live through the sleepover.

Maria was thrilled with the stygian iron sword.

Nico didn't die and was only slightly mad that Maria's present was his brand new sword.

Garret came over, despite Maria's extreme hotness had his eyes on me the whole time.

MK was terribly impressed.

"He's like, so so much better then the dud I have now!" Yes she meant Leo.

* * *

><p>WE ARE ALIVE! Soul disecting class wasn't as fun as I thought it was. Coming up Jake's POV I want to make Garret a demigod so bad! Any suggestions on godly parentage? I thought his was a mortal but not anymore. If was a son of Apollo all the better. I see him as an artist.<p> 


	10. Secret Meeting

**So this is Jakes POV. I hope, secret meeting between Chiron and him anyone? I think I'll make him a child of Hebe. I just decided tonight... If this is a stupid chapter I'm distracted by Wipeout**

* * *

><p>"Psst, Chiron, I mean Mr. Brunner." On the streets of New York you could never tell when people would appear. Or what they'd overhear.<p>

"Jacob." Mr. Brunner nodded approvingly.

"I've got two of them." He said pleased.

"What? Goodness GRAECUS child that's amazing!"

"Yeah, and one of them is the child of Hades."

"Wait... For real?"

"Yes, does Olivia Bennet ring a bell?"

"She was an unclaimed camper... She ran away, she's alive?"

"Yep, and I have my hunches that she's dating a child of Apollo."

"This is great but... How are we gonna get them here?"

"Olivia is resistant, but if Garret goes she will. Plus she has a friend at camp half blood, Maria King."

"That trouble maker? What does that mean Olivia's like?"

"She's really nice."

"That's good. I think we've got our bait. Maria has a cellphone right? Place a direct call please."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Seriously guys, what will happen next? I need help I want a little resistance, obviously she still wants to hang out with nico but Nico can come to halfblood can't he? I'm confused, all I know is by the end of the summer Olivia will be at Camp half blood. Thus marking the end of the book and making me think she, like Maria, needs more than one book.<strong>


	11. Happy B day Olivia!

**In honor of nobody I decided to celebrate Olivia's birthday. Just for fun. Poor Garret, can't get her anything cool. Or can he? I'm thinking this will be a mingle of Garret and Olivia's POV. Oh yeah, I rock. Nah... I think I'll do a Mingle of Olivia (Main) with a little of Jake's.**

* * *

><p>I got dressed, normal outfit, jeans, Owl city t-shirt awesome skull hair clip.<p>

But it wasn't a normal day.

I remembered this when I realized I was humming.

And not just anything. I was humming Owl city.

And just not any Owl city, the least fitting song of all, Good time.

It was an awesome song and I secretly listened to it on my IPod all the time,

but I was basically giving that fact away.

Then it hit me.

It was my 13th birthday.

And the first one I'd ever celebrated with Garret.

Nico came in, he knocked and then just came in. Typical older brother behavior.

He sheepishly held up a cupcake decorated intricately with tiny spiders.

"How...?" I asked incrediously.

"Gigi's cupcakes." He admitted.

I laughed and took the cupcake.

Fudge spiders...

"This is the best cupcakes this side of awesome." I said in thank you to Nico.

"You better be grateful, a goth kid walking into the pink cupcake palace." He harrumphed.

* * *

><p>Nico had been working on his boat for months. It was made out of a dinosaurs skull, decorated with black diamonds, and totally epic.<p>

"You are the, First person to ride in it, other than me."

"It is, completely, totally AWESOME." I praised Nico.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Dad had gathered Garret, Jake, Maria, and Nico and I of course into a small room of to the side. Charon had gone to get Chinese take out because by now everyone was SICK of pizza. Except maybe Maria but who cares.<p>

Maria ran up to hug me and thrust a black box into my hand.

"Um...?" I asked.

"Leo made it, press the buttons it does everything!"

I pressed a button and it played Dementia*.

"Epic!"

Jake strode up to me and handed me a small package.

"This is incredible." I said, pulling out a silver necklace with a spider on it.

" I have pavúkov get that thing away from me!"

"What?" Garret asked.

"Arachnophobia in slovak."

"Again I say what?"

"Fear of spiders." I clarified.

"Oh. Uh, here's my gift, it's not as nice (*Glares*) as Jake's or Maria's..."

I unwrapped it and there was the most beautiful picture I ever saw.

I was speechless. I just stared.

It was of ME!

"It's bad isn't it. I used the wrong colors and everything..." He muttered.

"You did this?"

"I knew it, I should have bought you something..."

"It's EPIC!" I said hugging him.

Then Charon arrived with the food.

* * *

><p>Maria me me outside after the party.<p>

"You have to convince her." I insisted.

"I will tonight. Don't worry, your handling Garret right?"

"Like you, tonight."

"Call me tomorrow with details."

"It won't be easy."

"I'm persuasive."

"And persistent."

I turned to go when she called out to me.

"Oh, and Jake," she said, smiling slyly.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Here's your wallet." She tossed me my blue aluma wallet and sauntered off.

Styx!

* * *

><p><strong>HAHHAHHA that was fun.<strong>


	12. My epic demigod sleepover

**I'm so sorry I haven't been on recently, I got grounded. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>As we rocked out to Owl city (<strong>PAPER TIGERS! WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN!)<strong> Maria tried to change the subject. Several times.

"Why don't you come to Camp Half blood?"

"They don't want me."

"I want you though."

"You're nice." Maria winced.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"First off, I'm devious, secondly, I'm anti-nice. It's just a unimaginative word. I should have gotten you a Thesaurus."

"I have a thesaurus. Okay, You aren't "nice" you're, Maria King."

"Better. Please?"

"What about Garret?"

"Olivia, he's a demigod. Son of Apollo I think."

"Oh. Oh... Oh!"

"And Jake. He's a son of Hebe, both of us, Jake and I, and Leo, we want you to come. And Nico can _always_ visit you."

"I'll think about it, Pillow fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's how I'd plan my Demigod sleepover. <strong>


	13. A talk, a walk, and a wink

**Ask ET about Of Pranks and Magic eight balls. It's very fun. She'll probably be posting it soon so really guys, bombard her with questions bout it and see if I live to write another chappie of this. Also to all my writer friends,**

**UPDATE!**

* * *

><p>"Is, Um, is Maria <em>ALWAYS<em> like that?" Garret asked when we were all alone the next day.

"Like what?" I asked as innocently as the daughter of the Lord of the dead could be.

"You know, arachnophobia in slovak and all that?"

"Oh, yeah. It's kind of weird but then again so is MK."

"She seems cool though. Um, Olivia, Last night Jake mentioned a certain Camp..."

"Camp Half blood." I stated certainly.

"Yeah... You've been there?"

"Twice..." I muttered.

"And I'm one of you..."

"Yes."

"Well then. That's settled, if you want to, we'll go. No argument."

"I have bad memories there but, You should go, so I'll go with you."

"You don't have to do this Olivia. I want to do what y ou do."

"We'll go. It's settled, we'll go."

"You are so adorable."

"I know." I winked and ran ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! SHE'S GOING TO CAMP! Maria's going to drive... Jake's going to chaperone, And Garret and Olivia will quietly make out in the back seat while the mature people in the front (Yeah. Right.) will play Spot that cow.<strong>


	14. ROAD TRIP! COW! MOO!

**ROAD TRIP! Yeah just in time for a big long thanksgiving road trip. I got an awesome late birthday present BTW, two notebooks (one I haven't used yet, I'm saving it for thanksgiving) both designer notebooks, and 100 assorted colored markers! I AM SO HAPPY I MADE ANOTHER PUNNY NAME! ONYX STONE! WOOT!**

* * *

><p>My immature friend was illegally driving and she and the ever awesome and cool under pressure Jake were playing Spot that cow.<p>

And they get on US for being immature and making out in the back seat.

My goth-ish Half brother had decided not to get between us and was riding in the trunk. I'm not kidding.

What? He fits perfectly!

Owl city was playing from MK's magical iPod and Jake was chiming in with made up words and screaming at the top of his lungs every time he saw a creature that resembled a cow. Every now and then it was actually a ravage monster who wants to kill five demigods traveling towards camp in a small green bunny car.

It was a van like car so the you could look behind the back seat and see Nico chilling and listening to music goth kids listen too, whatever that is.

"I'm not goth!" He cried as if reading my mind.

"Sure..." I said in a mutter.

Garret keeps looking at my uneasy face and kissing me.

MK makes faces in the mirror and yells at passing cars and well passing anything.

I'm getting the hunch MK likes yelling.

This would be a lousy road trip if Maria hadn't turned on a recording of The red Pyramid by this genius named Rick Riordan or the fact that Garret kept kissing me.

I love it when Garret kisses me.

He's a good kisser for a guy with no practice.

Oops did I seriously just write that?

Oops.

I'll make amends with a kiss to him from me.

I think he likes my kisses even more than I like his.

_IF_that's even possible.

"COW! HA! I AM WINNING! IN YOUR FACE!"

"Jake, that's an old lady."

Sigh. This is going to be a very long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Pizza guy (named Nolan): Here's your pizza.<strong>

**Woman: Go away my husband and I are having a romantic crisis *dodges shoe thrown at her by husband***

**Yeah I just thought of that while listening to One more night on Pandora, Pandora is now my occasional friend.**


	15. Vanquishing nail

**Sup guys! I hope you had an epic Thanksgiving!**

**Me: I don't know how spending 17 hours on the computer is good for you, but I promise I WILL find my loophole! **

**Everyone else: ... Um ... Okay?**

* * *

><p>MK stood distraught to the side looking wistfully at the car.<p>

We'd battled monsters, endured a very bad smelling hitch hiking god, and even dodged an attack from a crazed old lady who got offended when Jake called her a cow.

We did all that and still managed to be defeated.

By a little tiny nail.

The boys, Garret excluded, were changing the tire, Nico grumbling that that spare tire had been his pillow.

"So. Where would one get a green bunny car?" Garret asked, attempting to make conversation with my friend.

"Leo salvaged it from his father's junk yard." Maria replied casually.

"Oh. Leo is?"

"My boyfriend, son of Hephaestus, fire user."

"Cool!"

"Not cool if you like your eyebrows."

"Did he burn yours?"

"Do you think he'd be alive? Nah, he burnt my friend's and built her (**Becca**) a sonic screwdriver so he was pardoned."

"You lead a weird, very interesting life."

"I know."

* * *

><p>We were back on the road. So close, yet so, so far away. Okay so like two miles, but who cares? I'm bored and embellishment is fun.<p>

Garret had gotten bored too, and was now drawing something closely resembling a duck. I had to admit it, I was a bit scared. He kept laughing evilly...

Oh! Here we are!

What will the other's say? They weren't too welcoming the first time I was here. Or the second.

Full of caution I slowly got out of the car, awaiting what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want even MORE road trip details please say so, because I would be happy to do an in detail Garret POV.<strong>


	16. Garret almost wets his pants

**ADOPT MY STORIES THE PATH I CHOSE AND RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE, BORN TO BE DIFFERENT! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

* * *

><p>Garret's POV:<p>

That was...

Crazy.

First we almost got ransacked by a monster.

How did we survive?

Well...

Okay MK gave him a twinkie and then Jake gave him directions and he was off.

It wasn't as hard as you'd think. Well. Not for everyone else. I almost wet myself I was so scared. I managed to get in control of my urge before embarassing myself in front of Olivia though...

Then a smelly hitch hiking god almost got the better of us.

He sat right between Olivia and I. Everytime I saw her hair or her skin or any part of her I wanted to kiss her, but that god was in the way and I couldn't.

I wanted to cry. Thankfully we got rid of him soon enough, and I was back to kissing Olivia.

The old lady attack... Man that was scary...

I think she was a fury.

And furies are supposed to be on Olivia's side. Ahem, Olivia and Nico's side. Sorry Nico...

But anyway, that was terrifying. She tried to eat my soul and then she tried to get everything to be okay by giving me a green life saver! Unfortunately I'm insanely ADHD and it worked...

Oh man... A strange magic filled book and Jake shouting Cow every twenty minutes, the only thing that kept me sane was Olivia... She was so calm through all of this, it was amazing.

I didn't know what to expect when we pulled up to camp half blood. Olivia was scared out of her wits of the place, and not much scared Olivia. Jake and MK seemed calm, and Nico just seemed annoyed, for whatever reason.

I stepped out of the car.

This was the coolest place I'd ever seen...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update! Review if you actually care about me! Happy new year!<strong>


	17. Red and Black

I absently walked to my cabin, no one stopped me, no one dared, they saw where I was headed. Hades cabin. Cabin thirteen for a reason. Bad luck and an even worse omen if you were born of Hades. Cursed in every way. I didn't belong. Not here, not anywhere. Only in the Underworld did I ever even feel remotely safe. But no. I was doing this for Maria and Garret and NO ONE ELSE.

Maybe Nico. But no one else.

I wasn't here for me. No one cared about me, other than Garret and Maria, and Nico, but besides them, hey, even I didn't care about myself. At all. EVER. I'd given up on myself. I was a child of Hades, a worthless child of death's king.

I was only here until Garret. Then I'd leave in the night.

Red - the blood of angry men!  
>Black - the dark of ages past!<br>Red - a world about to dawn!  
>Black - the night that ends at last!<p>

I liked Garret, and I'd do anything for him, but was he really worth staying in this mad place? Where no one liked you for who you were and they didn't believe you when you were someone else? When I had to work hard not to be seen because those who saw glared?

Only Garret and Maria. Those werer the only reasons I was still here, that I was here at all. But I wouldn't stay for long...

I couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone get the Les Mis reference? Watching it now because my bro has a project.<strong>


	18. The End

Nico and I were being quiet like brother and sister do best. Thoughtful quiet. Card game quiet. He deals. People hate us. They fear us. Garret doesn't fear me. Maria doesn't fear me. Nico doesn't know how to be afraid. But everyone else? they can't even LOOK at him or I. We don't eat with the others in the pavillion. We have our own card table and we've got similar card game interests. I like spite and malice best, I ALWAYS Beat Nico.


	19. The REAL End

**There will be no more summer with dad! I'm sorry! That last chapter wasn't supposed to be posted! I forgot to save! I hope you enjoyed the tiny thing ANYWAY!**

**So I will be making a one shot sequel from Garret's Point Of View and it will be called Yelling at Dad.**

**I will give no spoilers. But you'll like it.**

**Or I will kill you.**

**Just kidding...**

**Anyway, Bye! I just don't have any more inspiration for this story so...**


End file.
